


La Béret pour vous

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc Spoilers, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Post-Episode s03 Chat Blanc, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Rewriting the end of Chat Blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: What if:instead of erasing her name off of the gift and making Adrien think that Ladybug made it.She made sure he knew it was from Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 312
Collections: Miraculous





	La Béret pour vous

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoilers for Chat Blanc and Miracle Queen included. Just a little bit.)
> 
> I'm only redoing the end of the episode. So everything that happened up until the last few minutes is unchanged.

_(Thoughts/Sounds) _ (Text messages)

Ladybug knew what she had to do as she raced across the rooftops of Paris back to the Agreste Mansion. She flew through Adrien's open window and threw her Lucky Charm in the air with a soft cry of "Miraculous Ladybug!"

She watched as the cure erased the old version of her and fly out the window to repair Bunnyx and the future. With a brief shake of her head, she picked up the gift and made it look like she had just landed in the room as Adrien walks in.

"Ladybug," Adrien whispers questioningly as he closes his door.

Ladybug smiles softly "Hello Adrien, I'm sorry to intrude."

Adrien waves his hands "It's fine. It's not a problem." He steps closer and notices the blue package in her hand. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Ladybug gestures to the gift, "It's a gift, I'm helping to deliver. Your Father's assistant wouldn't let Marinette drop this off for you. So when I saw how sad she was, I offered to drop it off for her." She holds out the package and he gently takes it from her.

He marvels at the fact that Marinette got him a gift. "Do you know what it is or why she got it?"

Ladybug shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I don't. I assume it's related to that medal around your neck. But don't quote me on that."

Adrien's eyes widen _Marinette remember about my tournament and made me something!_ Just the thought of that made his heart flutter and a loving smile to grace his face. He unwrapped his gift and gasped when he saw what it was.

"A custom made béret? With her signature stitched in?" Adrien quickly put it on and walked to his bathroom to see how it looked.

_I can't believe that she made this for me. _

Ladybug appeared in the doorway "It looks good on you."

"Marinette is amazing," Adrien whispers adoringly.

Ladybug smiles "Well, I've got to go. You should tell her how much you appreciate her gift." And Ladybug turns to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

Adrien twists his ring before asking "Do you know where Marinette went after she handed you my gift?"

Ladybug shook her head. "I don't. But you could always send her a message."

Adrien nodded enthusiastically. 

"Good. I've got to go. Oh, and try to not tell the LadyBlogger I was here. Unless Marinette says it's fine to do so."

"Of course," Adrien said as he watched Ladybug jump out of his room.

"So what are you going to do about Pigtails, Kid?"

Adrien turns to face his Kwami "What do you mean Plagg?"

Plagg takes a big bite of his Camembert before responding "Well she obviously cares about you, and you sometimes won't stop talking about her. At least ask her out on a date."

"Plagg! I can't do that, she likes Luka!"

"Kid I hate to break it to you, but Marinette, from what I've heard while you're at school, has a crush on you, not Luka."

"If that's true then why did she help me plan a date with Kagami?"

"Kid, there are some people in this world who would rather suffer than have the one they love suffer."

It's at this moment that Adrien realizes that Marinette isn't just a friend to him. _but what about Ladybug?_

"Ladybug is your partner not your girlfriend."

Adrien sits on his bed and falls back. He grabs the béret off his head and holds it in front of him. _What Plagg said was true, Ladybug isn't my girlfriend. And I can now at least admit that I really like Marinette. My Princess. _

Adrien is dragged out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Marinette.

Hey Adrien. Congratulations on winning the tournament.

Adrien smiles softly as he types out Thank you, Mari. I got your gift. I love it, thank you.

You're welcome.

Adrien takes a selfie and sends it to her. I'll wear it to school tomorrow.

You don't have to, you know.

I want to though.

Okay.

_sigh, it's now or never_ Adrien takes a deep breath and sends her this message. Hey Mari, would you be interested in going on a lunch date with me?

It took several minutes before she finally replied. YES! When? Where?

Adrien chuckled Tomorrow work for you? And where ever you want, except the mansion.

Pizza and Andrei's ice-cream. For tomorrow?

Sounds amazing, Mari. Just like you. I'll talk to you later.

Okay, later.

Adrien set his phone down and smiled. "Thanks, Plagg."

Plagg shrugs. "Don't mention it."

* * *

{Meanwhile in Marinette's room}

Tikki flies around her very red chosen. "Marinette, isn't this what you wanted? Adrien's noticed you."

Marinette picks her head off her pillow and stares at her Kwami "Yes, it is. But I can never, not know who my partner is. I feel like I'm lying to him."

Tikki nuzzles against her cheek "It will be alright. With you being the new Guardian, some of the rules can be changed. But for now, just enjoy spending time with Adrien."

"Thanks, Tikki. Wanna help me make some Passion Fruit macarons?"

"Of course!"


End file.
